Iris
by GretchenMaurice
Summary: Wow! Two posts in one week? Anyway. This isn't really a song fic, but it is based on the song Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. (I don't know, I just listened to it a while ago and it seemed somewhat Gelphie to me. Also, I'm bored and really wanted to post something.) I hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Okay lovely readers, I've got two things for you! First, I need opinions. So I've been working on my multi-chapter fic, and it's getting to be a lot longer than I first thought (like, 40k words and barely getting the plot started). Basically, there's a lot of character development and building around relationships. What does this mean? Well, I've never really done this before, so I don't know. I could take out a lot of the development scenes, but that would make me sad and, while it brings the plot around sooner, would be less fic for you guys. OR I could just accept the fact that this will be long and maybe even make it into two longer fics. (Either way, I want to start posting by late December early January) I'm an amateur here, guys. Any suggestions/advice/opinions?**

**Second, and perhaps more importantly, here's something for you to read now! I hope you enjoy, and I hope everybody's enjoying the holiday season! **

* * *

><p>Just a few inches. The tiny blonde was only a stretch of fingers away. Elphaba had never been that close to anyone. Not physically, not emotionally.<p>

She gulped and stumbled back, her hand reaching for the door. She needed to get out of the room as quickly as possible. All she wanted was to hold Glinda and never let her go, but it wouldn't last. It would never last.

* * *

><p>"You're not afraid of anything, are you, Elphie?"<p>

She was. She was terrified. Terrified of her father never loving her, of her sister getting hurt, of the Animals being persecuted…of Glinda forgetting about her.

"I think you do have problems. You just can't stand the thought of anyone knowing about them."

"If anyone saw who I really was…" Glinda's voice broke off and she looked down. Elphaba sank down onto the bed next to her. She reached out a trembling hand and intertwined it with the blonde's.

"I see you… and I don't hate you."

* * *

><p>Elphaba had always been passionate. But this…this was something different. She would give anything for the blonde who shared a room with her. Her every move, every breath, every moment of her entire life revolved around Glinda. No one had ever loved her before, yet here she was, making Elphaba wonder if a heaven did exist.<p>

* * *

><p>The world wanted her to fall apart. Her classmates, her teachers, her family. Everyone. From the moment she was born, she was condemned. But she was starting to realize she wasn't the only one.<p>

Maybe not everyone had green skin, but they all had something. Something that they held in, tucked away so no one would see. Something that, should the world get a hold of it, would break them. Maybe that's why no one wanted to be themselves.

But when the two of them were together, they could bare their souls. And _Oz_, it was exhilarating.

* * *

><p>It all came down to this. Stay or go. Hide again in the life that was set before you. Or pursue the only dream you've ever had.<p>

But she just wasn't _ready_.

The green girl turned away, as if to hide her tears. But they weren't there. Elphaba never cried.

She welcomed the aching, biting, howling pain in her chest as she disappeared into the night. She was glad it hurt. If it didn't, then she might believe that none of it had ever happened, that their love had never existed.

* * *

><p>Glinda had always been afraid, so she had always pretended. Only one person would understand her, would cherish her flaws as much as her strengths, would hold her with more care than they held themselves. Only one person would see her and not break her.<p>

At least, she thought as she looked out the window to the west, just as she had done every day for the past three years, At least she had done the same for Elphaba. And if they were broken, as everything in this world was, at least they were, for a little while, broken together.


End file.
